The present invention relates to eyewear, and, in particular, to a surface modified lens system for eyeglasses.
Conventional eyeglass lenses, through a combination of construction material and geometry, tend to be somewhat inflexible and brittle. A brittle lens is susceptible to breakage when contacted by flying debris, such as stones or ice. In addition, lenses exhibiting relatively low flexibility are subject to breakage upon impact of the type encountered during active sports. These problems are particularly encountered with unitary lens systems.
Flexibility has been increased in the prior art by such modifications as reducing lens thickness or selecting more flexible lens materials. However, these alternatives generally sacrifice optical clarity, which must be optimized for eyeglasses intended for use during high speed activities.
Moreover, a relatively high level of static electricity tends to accumulate on the surface of conventional unitary lenses. A static electricity charge tends to attract and retain particulates, such as dust and dirt. These particulates may obstruct or blur the wearer's field of vision and therefore are undesirable.
A further disadvantage of certain conventional eyeglass lens systems is the inability of those systems to adequately intercept peripheral light, such as glare from a ski slope, water surface, or elsewhere. The provision of a conventional eyeglass frame can assist interception of certain peripheral light, but the frame adds additional weight to the eyewear product.
Notwithstanding the wide range of eyeglass lenses available for recreational and competitive use, there remains a need for a specialty lens having an aesthetically pleasing frameless peripheral zone with a modified surface such as to intercept light in the peripheral regions of the lens surrounding the central optical zone. Optimally, the lens also has increased flexibility to minimize the risk of breakage and a reduced propensity to accumulate static electricity.